Forever in Love Yet Far Apart
by AssassinsVow2012
Summary: A one-shot of the past Steve Rogers aka Captain America and Agent Peggy Carter and what happens when they two finally meet the first time in 70 years after the Captain's icy casket. Will they rebind or fall apart once and for all? (Lame summary but please consider to read at least!)


**Ok so I watch the Great Gatsby (5/22/13) with my classmates who passed the literature Keystones and let me say that was a beautifully done movie! The whole setting and clothes and let's not forget LEONARDO DICAPRIO! 3 So I've been OBSESSED with the soundtrack especially Over the Love by Florence and the machine as well as Young and Beautiful by Lana del Ray. So I've been reading Avenger fanfic , especially ironically after watching IM3 (EPIC AS HELL PEPPERONY 4 LIFE!) So the song by Lana just seemed to fit that of Steve Rogers and his love Peggy Carter so why the hell not make a one-shot of these two?**

He never forgot her, ever since his fatal incident above the clouds trying to make a troublesome decision on how to stop HYDRA's jet plane but mainly if it would cost his life.

Captain America aka Steve Rogers was nothing more but a regular mannered gentleman who wanted to serve the country he loved.

The problem: he lacked the ability to fight.

Despite his words of hope his body showed another. He hated how people pitted him for his height and structure. He wanted to prove the world wrong and finally was bestowed his wish.

With the help of a kind understanding German scientist by the name if Dr. Abraham Erskine. Steve had gotten the taste of army life.

_I've seen the world_

_Done it all, had my cake now_

_Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now_

_Hot summer nights mid July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, the city lights_

_The way you'd play with me like a child_

Now no one said it was easy surely scrawny Rogers saw that but his will in heart was more stronger than his logical mind. Every member saw that he could never make it in and get the bonus of a special Super-Soldier serum invented by the Dr. Erkine himself.

Why me?

Because a weak man knows the value of strength, of the value of power.

Those words would always scar Steve until his end. He had eventually changed many of his fellowmen minds and views about him and helped give America a new wave of hope in the War. Except for one. The very people he grew to admire and love. Agent Margaret "Peggy" Carter. A strong headed, independent, and -in Steve's case- difficult woman to express his love to. So Steve thinking the practical thing was to ask his male companion Howard Stark about his view.

"The moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked."

Well whatever that meant Steve decided to try it out. Let's say there were the ups and downs of Peggy and Steve.

The upcoming image as Captain America.

_You can't give me orders!_

_The hell I can't! I'm a Captain!_

After the suppose death of his dear friend Bucky Barns.

"_Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just effect my muscles, it would effect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means, um, I can't get drunk. Did you know that?"_

"_Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. He thought it could be one of the side effects."_

And finally Peggy's notice of Steve Rogers attempts to grab her attention.

_You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?_

_I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on._

They both knew the intimate tension with each other that never determined their finalization as a couple. Bets were made but most were lost from giving up on these twos collidance as one.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Sadly the event came for Steve to finally take down Red Skull who was headed to his hometown New York shipping a present full of bombs. They both knew this could be the last of Captain America so Peggy did the unexpected.

"_Wait!" she cried catching the Captain's attention; who bore his bright curious blue eyes in her brown ones. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt drawing his now surprised look and placed her delicate lips to his in a strong kiss. One she made sure he'd never forget. She broke into smile upon the superheroes eager response to the kiss. _

"_Go get him." She spoke at last after the quick heated session; she took in the last of him as he board the gigantic plane…_

_I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now_

_Channeling angels in, the new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock and roll_

_The way you'd play for me at your show_

_And all the ways I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric soul_

So was it not ironic to see the living Captain waiting by the nurse's desk. Currently the nurse was waiting for a confirm for him to meet Peggy Cater; the last member of his era and companion.

What seemed like hours the nurse looked up.

" Second floor down the right left door reads 475."

"Thank you ma'am."

Yes his old fashion manner were a bit of a work on for his settlement in the 21st century. While of the elevator Steve seemed to break into panic.

"_What if she gets mad for my lateness of 70 years!?"_

"_What if she thinks that this is a sick joke?"_

He started to experience what he came to know as "cold feet" as the elevator opened to the second floor. Slowly Rogers got out as if someone would dare to shoot at him like his past experience with the HYDRA men during WW2.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

He stood there for 5 minutes contemplating if this were a good idea or not. "Who am I to kid, just get this over with what the worst Peggy Cater can do?" he muttered to himself as he knocked three times.

"Hold on a minute." Even if it's been 70 years and god knew how old the woman was now her voice…. Was the same as what he knew 70 years before. The door slowly began to unlock on the other end and finally swung open. Both of them stood there observing the other.

"Steve… Steve Rogers?" the elder woman asked in utter surprised trying to grasp the person in front of her. Smiling weakly Steve responded. "Yes, it's me Peggy."

"You're late."

_Dear lord when I get to heaven_

_Please let me bring my man_

_When he comes tell me that you'll let him_

_Father tell me if you can_

Slowly Steve sipped the green tea offer by his well past known love; who herself served herself some. But she sat with her hands folded together observing her lover across; and battling the many questions in her mind. The one being how'd he survived?

Steve noticed his companion's questioning look and set down his tea to answer. "I understand that this is quite a surprise-no shock to see me alive all these years but Peggy, he leaned over to hold her fragile hands in his strong ones, I was struck in ice for those 70 years I never just got up and started my life here ignore you and the rest. If I had woken then, I would have headed back to you as soon as possible." He ended praying and hoping she'd believe him. "I believe you Steve Rogers I just wish I would have been with you sooner."

That brought a smile on the Captain's face, one that barely appeared nowadays. "I will always love you and consider you my first if I eventually move on to settle in this time period." He felt her hand on his face. He looked in his warm dulled brown eyes.

"Steve Rogers I knew you to be a good honest inspiring man and still are today. I want you to move on, you were giving a chance to be a hero for America, and now you are given a chance to live again the years you've missed. I know you will always be in my heart even in my death and will wait for you till your time comes." Peggy ended with a smile and rewarded with an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

"I may at least give you one thing."

"What may that be Captain?"

"My rain check on that dance." He turned to her with that breathtaking smile.

_Oh that grace, oh that body_

_Oh that face makes me wanna party_

_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

So together they stood soft 40s music in the background taking the other's hand in theirs. Step by step they took finding the comfort in the other's arm and the moment they were incased in. The sunlight seeped through the windows on the red, white, and blue duo. This light seemed to shine the youth of the two as one could see a glace of two lovers one in red the other in a formal suit reuniting again.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

**I hope this wasn't so bad… good reviews but also honest ones please. The last part I tried to say how the sunlight when shown of them should the younger versions of Steve and Peggy, in the suit and red dress. :D Yea well I'm planning on making one on Pepperony the scene when Pepper… ooops can't say for I'll spoil it here! ^^ You'll find out eventually! AssassinsVow2012**


End file.
